mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Stickers
Stickers are the main items in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. They serve as Mario's main and only means of attack in battle (as there is no Flower Points nor Badges in this game). Types There are three different types of Stickers that Mario uses: Battle Stickers These stickers are mainly used in battle. Mario can find them laying everywhere in levels (some are hidden in Hidden Boxes). Mario can also buy these in certain Item Shops but mainly in Decalburg. Some Battle Stickers can be used outside of battle only to solve certain puzzles. List of all Battle Stickers * Worn-Out Jump * Jump * Shiny Jump * Flashy Jump * Big Shiny Jump * Megaflash Jump * Line Jump * Shiny Line Jump * Flashy Line Jump * Big Shiny Line Jump * Megaflash Line Jump * Flashy Clone Jump * Big Shiny Clone Jump * Megaflash Clone Jump * Iron Jump * Shiny Iron Jump * Flashy Iron Jump * Big Shiny Iron Jump * Megaflash Iron Jump * Hopslipper * Shiny Hopslipper * Flashy Hopslipper * Big Shiny Hopslipper * Megaflash Hopslipper * Flashy Clone Jump * Big Shiny Clone Jump ' * 'Megaflash Clone Jump ' * 'Flashy Infinijump * Big Shiny Infinijump * Megaflash Infinijump * Worn-Out Hammer * Hammer * Shiny Hammer * Flashy Hammer * Big Shiny Hammer * Megaflash Hammer * Hurlhammer * Shiny Hurlhammer * Flashy Hurlhammer * Big Shiny Hurlhammer * Megaflash Hurlhammer * Eekhammer * Shiny Eekhammer * Flashy Eekhammer * Big Shiny Eekhammer * Megaflash Eekhammer * Slaphammer * Shiny Slaphammer * Flashy Slaphammer * Big Shiny Slaphammer * Megaflash Slaphammer * Baahammer * Big Shiny Baahammer * Megaflash Baahammer * Burnhammer * Big Shiny Burnhammer * Megaflash Burnhammer * Chillhammer * Big Shiny Chillhammer * Megaflash Chillhammer * Tail * Shiny Tail * Frog Suit * Shiny Frog Suit * Spike Helmet * Shiny Spike Helmet * Flashy Spike Helmet * Super Boot * Shiny Super Boot * Fire Flower * Shiny Fire Flower * Flashy Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Shiny Ice Flower * Flashy Ice Flower * Shell * Shiny Shell * Flashy Shell * POW Block * Shiny POW Block * Flashy POW Block * Mushroom * Shiny Mushroom * Flashy Mushroom * Big 1-UP * Shiny Big 1-UP * Poison Mushroom * Leaf * Shiny Leaf * Snowball * Spike Ball * Barrel * Throwing Star * Bone * Wrench * Sombrero * Boomerang * Bomb * Sandal Thing Stickers These special type of Stickers are mainly used outside of battle to solve puzzles. They can be can be found in hidden areas in levels and can be bought at the Thing Sticker Shop at Decalburg. Mario can also use these Stickers in battle if he must. List of all Thing Stickers * Scissors * Fan ' * 'Trophy * Sewing Scissors * Tailor Shears * Head Shears * Watch Battery * D-Cell Battery * Car Battery * Paper Fan * Mini Vacuum * Vacuum * Upright Vacuum * Trumpet * Violin * Guitar * Bellows * Watering Can * Faucet * Teapot * Toy Bat * Bat * Newspaper * Basin * Square Can * Drum * Lightbulb * Flashlight * Searchlight * Billiard Ball * Bowling Ball * Curling Stone * Cell Phone * Jackhammer * Oven * Radiator * Hair Dryer * Matches * Lighter * Magnifying Glass * Shaved Ice * Air Conditoner * Refridgerator * Squirt Gun * Soda * Rubber Ducky * Powder Puff * Sponge * Car Sponge * Pillow * Bed * Luxurious Bed * Tape * Thumbtack * Stapler * Balloon * Fishhook * Pocket Watch * Cat-o-Luck * High Heel * Goat * Turkey * Cake * Boom Box Scraps Scrap stickers are sticker objects that are found laying around on levels. Mario must Paperize them into their correct locations (some of them just need to be adjusted) to solve puzzles. List of all the Scraps *'Wooden Bridge' *'Decalburg Fountain' Category:Items in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Pages under construction